Donna è mobile
by lilau
Summary: Happily ever after is not what came to Harry's mind after the downfall of Voldemort.This year will be a year to remember as Harry comes back to Hogwarts and meets new people. This story is about overcoming painful past and moving on.
1. Chapter 1 Saying Goodbyes

Chapter I Saying Goodbyes

Chapter I Saying Goodbyes

At last, after months of unending smog, the sun was shining timidly into the sky. A cold wind was slowly blowing on the Earth and the weather was quite chilly for the beginning of June. A group of strangely dressed people was gathering in a field. To everyone else eyes they were just standing in the middle of nowhere. For the so-called Muggles if they succeed to come through all the repellent spells, it was just a usual field with green shining grass. However those people were not normal, they were wizards. The place they were right now had been built just after the downfall of the Dark Lord. It was a cemetery for all the people who died at the final battle. A place to remember the courage of those who died fighting to bring this new free world the wizarding community was now enjoying.

The same wizard that had officiated at Dumbledore's funeral was standing in the middle of the field. Next to him were several opened coffins. In the assembly some wizards were crying softly.

Harry was standing next to Andromeda Tonks. The dark haired witch was carrying little Teddy Lupin in her arms. Small painful tears were slowly sliding along her cheeks. She had suffered terrible losses during the war. First her husband had been hunt and killed for being a muggleborn and then her daughter and son-in-law had been killed during the final battle. Harry could not imagine what she was feeling at the moment. He slowly raised his hand towards her and put it on her shoulder. She merely acknowledged his presence but her tears slowed down. Harry felt the same loss as the time of Sirius death. Remus was like a father for him, the last Marauder. In some ways, he blamed himself for his death. If he had been able to find Ravenclaw diadem quicker all those deaths would have not occurred. Hermione told him that he was crazy nothing would have prevented them. He knew she was right but he could not stop himself from feeling that. It was his nature. Dumbledore would have called it his love for others. For him, it was just responsibility.

Next to them, the Weasley family was gathered to say their last words to Fred, the fallen warrior. Molly Weasley was crying openly, her hand buried in her husband chest. Arthur Weasley, while supporting his wife, was trying to contain his emotions. George Weasley was standing next to them, his face emotionless. Since the death of his twin brother, he had never uttered a word nor shared a tear. It was as if nothing was of importance for him, as if nothing matters anymore. He had slowly closed himself to the external world.

A little away, there were the Creeveys with their youngest son. Colin Creevey also met his death at the final battle and arrangements had been made for his Muggle parents to be there.

The speech came as a blur. Harry, lost in his thoughts, was not really listening to it but some words made their way to his mind: "courageous warrior, heroes of the new free world, death that will always be remembered".

Soon the coffins were slowly put into the ground and the wizards walked to the grave to say goodbye.

As Harry and Andromeda came slowly back from Tonks and Remus joint grave, they passed a woman holding the hand of a teenage girl. The woman did not seem to have seen them but Andromeda stopped suddenly, her face frowning as if she was trying to remember something. The woman was a few metres away when Andromeda turned away and spoke.

"Claire Murray" she cried after the woman who stopped walking immediately.

"You're Claire Murray, right?" Andromeda continued when the woman did not move.

The woman slowly turned and faced them holding Andromeda's gaze for some time without speaking.

"Now I am Claire Collins, Andromeda." she said a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Harry was now starring at both women surprised painted on his face. They clearly knew each other but he had no idea who this Claire Murray or Collins was. Claire Collins was a tall woman in her late thirties. She had midnight blue eyes and long wavy dark hair. Harry could not imagine if she was friendly or not. She had the same air of haughtiness of someone he knew without remembering who that person was. She seemed fierce like someone who had to struggle in her life and unintentionally Harry backed away a little.

Andromeda slowly walked towards the two women and Harry not wanting to disturb them looked around and spotted the Weasleys a few metres away. As he passed Andromeda Tonks and Claire Collins he heard bribe of their conversation.

"You're here for Remus' funeral?" asked Andromeda with a low voice.

"After years of silence, I finally came to pay him my last respects." Answered Claire with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure he is happy that you're here."

"I wonder, but after all that's happened, it's the least thing I could do for him"

Their voices became a murmur but Harry couldn't stop without feeling that he was eavesdropping. He decided to join the Weasleys instead. As he arrived towards them, Ginny let go of her Charlie's hand and threw herself in his arms. Fresh tears fell upon his shirt and he hugged her back not wanting to let her go. Harry was glad she was not among the dead and he felt bad for feeling that way when a lot of people were grieving.

He couldn't cry. In fact he had not been crying since Dumbledore's death. First he was so focused on Voldemort and the Horcruxes that he did not have time to think of himself. Now he felt empty. His work was done. Voldemort was finally dead and he did not know how to go on. He no longer had a purpose in life.

Little by little wizards were leaving the field. Harry followed the Weasleys back to the Burrow. He was staying there for the summer. He still has to decide what to do next. One glance showed him that Andromeda was standing alone, Teddy in her arms. Claire Collins was no longer there. With a small noise Andromeda disapparated. She had refused Molly Weasley's offer of a lunch at the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2 The Official Offer

Chapter I Saying Goodbyes

Chapter II The Official Offer

One month and a half had passed since the funerals and the world was slowly going back to normal. After Kinsgley Shacklebolt had been appointed temporarily the new Minister for Magic, Muggleborns had been restored in their rights and freed from Azkaban. Trials were held everyday to find who had collaborated willingly with Voldemort and who had acted against their will. Found Death Eaters were sentenced for life to Azkaban.

Harry had come two weeks before for Narcissa Malfoy's trial and had explained that she had saved his life at the final battle. While her husband had suffered a five years imprisonment sentence for complicity, she had been released for her 'heroic effort' of having lied to the Dark Lord to save Harry's life.

Harry was sitting alone in the garden trying to recall everything that had happened in the past weeks. One month ago, Hermione had decided to go to Australia to look for her parents. Ron had immediately offered to go with her. With a strangled noise between laughter and shame, Harry remembered Mrs Weasley on that night.

"_What, you too alone on a trip," she breathed in, "to the other end of the world" she said her voice bordering towards anger._

_Ron merely nodded and his mother glared at him._

"_Are you kidding me!! Ronald Weasley", her voice threatening._

_Because of the tone of her voice or the use of his full name, maybe both, Ron backed away a little. Very chivalrously he let Hermione on the front at reach of his mother's wrath._

_His mother wouldn't hurt somebody else daughter, would she? In the case of her own child, that was another matter…_

"_It's just a trip to Australia", said bravely Hermione, "we're doing it the Muggle way" _

"_Charlie, you're going with them." she finally said acting as if she had not heard what Hermione had said. _

_At the mention of his name, her second eldest son raised his head from the sofa where he was reading a book on dragon breeding._

"_We don't need a guardian" murmured Ron_

"_What did you say" she exploded, "you disappeared at Bill's wedding letting me worrying for months about you three then showed up at Hogwarts for the battle and acted as if nothing had happened. There is no way that I'll lose another son on a dangerous trip. And what will happen to Hermione if you're hurt?"_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione were suddenly feeling very ashamed of themselves. During their search for remaining Horcruxes, they had tried not to think about the ones they had left behind. Of course Mrs Weasley would have been worried about them but they tried to erase their feeling of guilt. Now this feeling was coming back to them in a very disturbing way. The three of them were conveniently avoided Mrs Weasley' s eyes._

_Charlie rose up from the sofa and crossed the room. He put his hand on his mother's arm._

"_I'll go with them, don't worry" he said looking at Ron and Hermione all the time, challenging them to resist. _

One week after, the three of them were leaving for Australia. Now Harry was expecting them within the next few days. They had received an owl for Charlie saying that they had successfully found Hermione's parents and removed the memory charm.

Harry was pulled out of his thought by a gentle touch on his shoulder.

Ginny was looking at him with a small smile. Their relationship had been awkward since the end of the war. They were more or less a couple but not as at ease as before. Harry did not know what to do anymore. He loved her and wanted nothing more than to be with her. He had told her that after the funeral but she had backed away a little. She had been so distressed when she thought he was dead that she was now very cautious. Then she had been kind of angry at him for being away for months without news or clue about his welfare. Harry could not anything about it apart from giving her time.

"An owl came for you. Mum can't take the letter from it" Ginny said with a small voice.

Harry nodded and stood up to follow her back to the kitchen.

There, Harry saw on the table an official owl. As soon as he approached the table, the owl hold its leg out to Harry who took the letter that was attached. He opened it and read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope that you're well and all the Weasleys also considering the situation._

_As you may know, I have been appointed last month temporary Minister for Magic. I intend in the next few months to get rid of all corruption within the Minister and find the remaining Death eater. _

_I would ask you for your help. If it is not too much, I would like to meet you in my office tomorrow at 1pm.Can you please give your answer with the owl._

_Give Molly my respects and tell her that I am sorry but I will not be able to come for lunch on Sunday._

_Kinsgley Shacklebolt_

The owl was still there when Harry lift his eyes of the letter. He pondered the question. He was not afraid of Kinsgley, just the fact that he was the new minister disturbed him. Then, Kinsgley was definitively a friend and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He decided in the end to go.

He wrote quickly an answer on a piece of parchment. The owl stretched its wings and left the kitchen.

The following day, Harry left after lunch to go to the Minister. He disapparated to the entrance that he remembered from last year. Significant changes had already been made. It was the same entrance as when he went for the first time with Mr Weasley. Harry entered the red old phone box and took off the receiver.

"Minister for Magic, please stand your name and reason for coming" said a bored female voice.

"Err Harry Potter, I have an appointment with the Minister."

A card fell stating his name and the floor his was going to. As soon as he took it the phone box moved and Harry found himself at the far end of the atrium. In the centre of the atrium, he looked for the old controversial Fountain of Magical Brethren. It was no longer there. Instead there was a nice silver fountain representing all the magical creatures equal to each other in perfect harmony.

He walked towards the wand sensor and presented his wand. The wizard in charge took it without a glance towards the owner and got it through the sensor. Harry moved forward and retrieved his wand before walking to the lifts.

He went into one where there already were three wizards and a witch and pressed the button for the floor where the Minister office was.

Harry slowly walked along the corridor until he spotted Kinsgley Shacklebolt's office in the middle. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a young female voice.

Harry opened the door and entered the room. It was a small office with another door at the opposite side. On his right was a medium desk of white wood. A small plump witch with pink cheeks and short light brown hair was disappearing behind the huge amount of files piling up on the desk. Her plaque was saying "Mrs Andrews, Head Secretary"

She raised her head.

"The minister is waiting for you." She said waving to the other door before diving again into her files.

Harry walked pass her and knocked.

"Come in" answered a tired male voice.

When Harry entered, Kinsgley Shacklebolt was sitting at his huge desk in the middle of a rather large office. He had deep dark rings under each eyes and looked as if he had not seen real sun for days.

He rose from his chair and walked around his desk to come and shake hands with Harry.

"Harry, I am happy to see you. How are you?" no trace of tiredness in his voice anymore.

"Not bad" answered Harry

"Well I have a offer to make." Replied quickly Kinsgley Shacklebolt as if he wanted to get straight to the point.

He then gestured to the chair next to him and came back to sit on his chair.

Harry sat down and waited for the Minister to begin.

"Well as you know I've been appointed Minister for Magic"

Harry nodded.

"We are currently, with the help of the Auror department, looking for the remaining Deatheaters and anyone who could have helped Voldemort. Unfortunately we are under staffed. I would like you to help join us in that mission."

Harry remained speechless with that offer and slightly dumbfounded.

"Of course, quickly added Kinsgley Shacklebolt, I don't want you to answer immediately. I want you to consider carefully that offer. It is a very difficult job. You'll be asked to be away from home a lot of times. You might be hurt or even killed."

There was a moment of silence and Kinsgley Shacklebolt looked at Harry who was still speechless.

"I already talked about that with Mr Neville Longbottom, one of your friends from school if I remember correctly. He told me that he will passed his NEWTS by the end of this year and come work for us afterwards."

"I'll think about it." Finally said Harry. For the first time of his life he was able to trust the Minister for Magic but he did not know what to do. He still wanted to be an Auror but he was also looking for a few moments of peace after all he had been through the past year.

Kinsgley Shacklebolt rose gain from his chair and walked to Harry slowly stood up. They again shake hands. The meeting was over. There seemed to be a lot of works to do and Kinsgley Shacklebolt had clearly little time for social talk.

"You may leave, added Kinsgley Shacklebolt, I just request an answer from you by the end of next week."

It was not until Harry was outside the Minister ready to go back home that he remember some of Kinsgley Shacklebolt's last word.

"_He will passed his NEWTS by the end of this year_."


	3. Chapter 3 The Other Offer

Chapter I Saying Goodbyes

Chapter III The other offer.

Three days after his meeting with Kinsgley Shacklebolt, Harry was still wondering about his answer. He knew that he needed to discuss it with Ron and Hermione. They were due to arrive in a few hours after leaving Hermione's parents in their home and he could no longer wait for them. He was getting reckless.

The only thing he wanted right now was to talk about it with his two best friends...  
...And they were late.  
Actually they should have come back a few hours ago. Because of that Mrs Weasley nearly had a nerve attack that Ginny managed with great efforts to prevent.

Now, the three of them were sitting in the kitchen waiting. Silence was lingering into the air as anxiety was slowly increasing. Weasley's family members were no longer on 'mortal danger' on the kitchen clock but that did not prevent people from worrying.

They rose simultaneously when they heard a grating noise in the garden. Someone had obviously opened the front gate. Mrs Weasley walked towards the window and peered at the garden. Ginny and Harry were trying to look as well through her plump body. Three shadows were walking towards the house but because of the sun it was impossible to distinguish them well enough.

Suddenly Mrs Weasley ran through the kitchen opened door and shouted at them.  
"Charlie, Ron, Hermione, you're here at last."  
She ran to them and engulfed both three of them into her arms.  
"Mum, mf, mffff, mfffffff" was the only thing Harry managed to understand in Ron muffled words.  
Charlie patted his mother back with one hand while trying to disengage himself with the other.

Mrs Weasley finally relished the three and glared at them, her happy mood replaced by her anxiety.  
"Where were you, she said with a threatening voice, we have been waiting for ages."  
"Sorry mum, answered Charlie, coming the Muggle way, we got lost. We took the wrong bus at the train station."  
"Why would you do that?" She asked rather surprised.  
"Ron wanted to see how Muggle travel" answered in Hermione.

Harry looked at Ron, cocking his eyebrow in a silent question to what Ron silently answered by pointing out to Hermione with his head.

"Ron was perfect, Hermione continued telling Mrs Weasley, he did not do any mistake and even helped Charlie."  
She threw a proud look at Ron and took his hand into hers, suddenly lost in the memory of how wonderful Ron had been.

The sound of Harry's bursting out laughing woke her up from her daze.  
"What" she asked quite confounded.

"Nothing" Harry answered before patting her friendly on the back. "I'm just happy to see you both."

Mrs Weasley gestured to all of them to come into the house. and soon they were all sitting around the table a cup of green tea in front of them.  
Hermione was telling them how they finally found her parents and removed the memory charm while Ron and Charlie were just nodding when needed.

"We have some gift for you." Hermione finished handing a small package wrapped in brown paper to Mrs Weasley.  
The older woman burst out crying.  
"It's too nice, you shouldn't have done that." She managed to say between tears.

"Post-menopausal woman." Grumbled Ron. That owned him an approval nod from Charlie and two death glares from Hermione and Ginny.

When Mrs Weasley finished to open her gift, she had a lovely native Australian necklace made of white soft wood on which little kangaroos were engraved with care.  
"Thank you, it's beautiful." She said before engulfing Charlie, Ron and Hermione in another hug.

Harry and Ginny received both a native Australian good luck charm made of dark wood and representing little koalas.

It was only after dinner and the return of Mr Weasley that the three friends were able to be alone in Ron and Harry's shared room. They were sitting on the carpet in the middle between the bed and the camp bed, facing each other.

"Did George finally came out of his room", asked Hermione concerned for the grieving twin.  
"No, answered sadly Harry, Ginny is still bringing him food in his room but he barely ate. Sometimes we can hear him moving around in his room but he mostly is just sitting or lying on his bed."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Harry suddenly broke it.  
"I have something to tell you."  
Hermione and Ron looked at him ready to listen. Harry told them what happened at the Ministry.

"Wahoo, that's great", exclaimed Ron, "you should definitely say yes. I mean, it's a fantastic opportunity and you got something to do."  
Harry looked up at Hermione. She was deep in thought.  
"What do you think?" He asked her.  
"Well, yeah sure it's a great opportunity but", she paused a little, "Harry are you ready to do that, to get yourself back into the war".  
You could tell that there was concern in her voice.

"Nonsense, cut Ron, Harry is the best for this king of job. Tell her Harry."  
"Well, I don't know, answered Harry truthfully. "I know it's a good opportunity but I've been dangerous war for so long. I'd like a little peace for a change. I still don't know what I want to do."  
"You know Harry, whatever you choose to do, we'll support you" said Hermione.

Ron was silent and a little unhappy at having been contradicted by his best friend in front of his girlfriend so Hermione hit him with her elbow.  
"Yeah we will support you." Said Ron before rubbing his stomach and shooting an angry look at his girlfriend.

Harry suddenly felt a little less weight on his shoulders. At least he had his best friends. They might not be able to give him an answer but they understood him and would support him like always.

"Changing the topic, interrupted Hermione, Harry how is it going between Ginny and you?"  
"I don't want to hear about that." complained Ron  
"Then don't listen" spat Hermione shutting efficiently Ron up.

Ron turned his back on them offended and pretended to be interested in the Quidditch newspaper lying on the ground.

After a sorry glance at Ron, Harry finally answered.  
"She has been avoiding me for the past few days." He said a note of sadness in his voice.  
"After your departure, everything seemed to be okay. Then she suddenly stopped talking to me apart from when we were with the rest of the family. I don't know why. It looks like she doesn't want me in her life. I don't know what to do anymore."

Hermione gently patted Harry's shoulders while talking.  
"I'm sure she still loves you. I'll try talking to her tonight in our room."  
"Thank you." Whispered Harry.  
"You know", she continued, "she might just be a little afraid."  
"I know she is a strong", she explained before Harry could object, "but you don't know what she went through while we were away. Just give her a little time. She'll come to you when she's ready."

Suddenly Mrs Weasley's voice rose through the stairs.  
"It's time to go to bed. The first one I see out of bed when I come up will be forced to do the dishes tomorrow." She shouted.  
"As we'll not do them anyway", murmured Ron.

Hermione wished them a good night: a small peck on the cheek for Harry and a long kiss on the lips for Ron to which Harry has to turn his head from. He was still not used as seeing his two best friends kissing. She left the room and the two boys changed into their pyjamas and headed for bed.

The morning after, they were in Ron and Harry's bedroom again, deciding on what to do on this hot July day. A little game of Quidditch was out of the question, regarding the temperature. On the contrary a game of chess for the boys and a book for Hermione under the cover of the trees were tantalising.  
They had just decided on what to do when Mrs Weasley called them.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, can you come down. There is someone for you in the living room." Mrs Weasley's voice startled them.  
"Great, more shores to do !" exclaimed Ron before Hermione hit him on the back of the head.

When the three of them arrived in the room, they were surprised to find Minerva McGonagall sitting on the sofa and drinking a cup of tea while chatting with Molly Weasley.

"Well, Minerva, I will let you all alone," said Mrs Weasley after spotting the three friends.  
"Thank you Molly", she answered.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, good morning to you. I am glad to see you," said the professor when Mrs Weasley left the room.  
"Good morning professor," managed to answer Hermione. Ron and Harry still did not know what to say.

Having Professor McGonagall at the Burrow was not a common thing.

"You may sit down," said the professor gesturing them to sit down on the sofa in front of her. Funny how after everything they have been through they were still acting as children in front of her.

When they sat down at last, she spoke.  
"After, last June battle, Hogwarts had suffered huge damages. However, thanks to our new Minister for Magic, we have been able to restore it." She paused a little.  
"As you may know, I have been appointed the New Headministress."

They both shook their heads.

"Well, because of last year disaster, special arrangements have been made. Muggleborn students that were unable to attend Hogwarts will able to go back to school. Students that were unable to attend their OWLs and NEWTs because of the final battle will be able to go to Hogwarts for the first semester and finish their school year. New exams will take place in December for them."

"And in way what does that concern us?" asked Harry when she stopped talking to catch her breath.

"I am coming to that," she answered and Harry felt like a kid again in front of an authoritative teacher.

"Some things never change." He thought with a small chuckle.

"Like Muggleborns," professor McGonagall's voice startled him from his thoughts.

"You did not come to school to do your seventh year. I would like for you to come back to Hogwarts to do it."

Hermione suddenly had an interested spark in her eyes. She was clearly happy with the conversation. Ron just emitted a soft unhappy growl.  
Before Harry could say anything professor McGonagall went on.

"I know that Harry has been offering a job at the minister. Kinsgley Shacklebolt told me about that. However I would like the three of you to think carefully about what you really want to do."

"Well…" started Hermione unsure of what to say.

"I don't expect you to answer me today. Just think about it."

Then professor McGonagall rummaged in the big handbag in red and dark green tartan that was at her feet. After a while she retrieve three thick creamy white envelopes and handed one to each teenagers.

They stared at the item in their hands, a puzzled look on their face.

"Those are your Hogwarts letters. Everything you'll need is written. You can send me an owl within the next week with your answer." She said with a finality tone.

There was a moment of silence and professor McGonagall rose from the sofa and spoke.  
"I said what I wanted to say. I'll be waiting for your answer. Now if you'll excuse me, I've worked to do."

The three friends rose to escort her to the door.

"Don't trouble yourselves, I know the way." She said before heading for the door and disappearing from their sight.

The three friends looked at each other questionably. It was another great opportunity that they would have to think about.


	4. Chapter 4 September The First

Chapter I Saying Goodbyes

Chapter IV September The First

"I've decided," exclaimed suddenly Hermione, slapping the book on her laps.

Both Harry and Ron jumped from where they were seated. Harry fall back on the bed whereas Ron fall on the floor with a loud bang.

The three friends were once again in Ron's room. Hermione was sitting in a corner reading a book while Ron and Harry were on the bed playing chess.

Rubbing his aching bottom, he glared at Hermione. "Can't you stop doing that?"

Hermione looked at Ron with an amused look. "Doing what?" she said sweetly

Ron frowned and his cheeks were starting to redden dangerously.

"What have you decided?" interrupted Harry before one of his friend try to kill the other.

Hermione turned back her head to her friend. "I'm going back to Hogwarts."

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Well, you see," she kept on, "I still want to finish my 7th year and pass my NEWTs. So I'm going for Professor McGonagall's offer."

Harry nodded in understanding.

Hermione looked at Harry asking silently for his decision.

Harry looked back, pondering his answer.

"Truthfully, I don't know," he finally said, "I'm still thinking about it."

Ron took a glance at Harry and looked at Hermione straight in the eyes.

He sighed loudly before talking "if Hermione is going, then I'm going too." He finally said with assurance.

Harry just smiled knowingly before resuming his game with Ron.

Hermione went back to her book and silence filled in the room once again.

Later that night, while the silence had filled the whole house, Hermione was lying down in the dark wondering if Ginny was asleep and if she could ask the question she had promised Harry to ask.

"You know, Ginny, Harry's still wondering what he did wrong," whispered softly Hermione.

There was a long silence during which Hermione wondered if her friend was mad.

Ginny sighed. "I know", she finally answered, her voice barely audible, "it's just that every time I see him I just remember when I thought he was dead. And then, I can't bear to look at him anymore."

Then after talking, Ginny remained silent and Hermione wondered if she had to speak or if she should just sleep.

Suddenly soft cries broke the silence and Hermione pulled herself out of her bed to take Ginny in her arms. She held her like a mother would, softly stroking her hair. Ginny was the closest thing she had for a sister and Hermione was aching for her.

"I'm sure Harry would understand. He just needs to know," whispered Hermione in her friend's hair. She had never seen her best friend so helpless and truthfully it frightened her. Ginny was the strongest girl she had ever met and seeing her like that broke her heart. Her brother's death and the chock of seeing Harry's fake death had truly traumatized the young girl. It would take time for her to recover. Hermione was sure Harry could help her. If Ginny let him entered her closed world, that is.

"Can I talk to Harry about that?" asked Hermione after a while, her voice full of uncertainty.

Ginny made a noise between a sob and a burst of laughter.

"Even if I say no, you'll tell him anyway," she said her voice wavering between irony and sadness.

"I just want me best friends to be happy that's all" cornered back Hermione with mock sarcasm.

"Just promise me that if anything happens you'll talk to me," added Hermione softly with real concern for her friend.

Ginny just nodded but Hermione could felt this gesture on her chest.

"I'll try to be happy a little bit more everyday. And I hope that one day I'll be happy for real."

"I'm sure you'll be." Guaranteed Hermione ending the conversation by cuddling Ginny more into her arms.

The two girls fall asleep like that: on Ginny's bed in each other arms.

The following three weeks passed in a blur.

Hermione was too engrossed in revising her past books and studying her new ones for Hogwarts.

"To start well my 7th year. I don't want to be behind because of my year away." Was her usual answer every time Ron was asking her to lay back and enjoy the remaining weeks of holidays.

Ginny was forcing her way to be cheerful around Harry. The first week had been like hell for her and Harry but now she was slowly making progress and was not as forcefully fake as she used to be around him. As she had promised Hermione, she was trying to be happy for a while everyday. One day she looked back at the pictures from when she was a child and reminisced in the good memories. The day after, she went shopping in Diagon Alley with Hermione and they took notice of how the wizard world had chance over the past few months. She was making a lot of effort. The road was long and difficult but she was sure that one day she would fully recovered.

Harry and Ron were avoiding the girls each one of them for different reasons. They were spending their days outside, helping Mrs Weasley with gardening or playing games in the sun; on rainy days, they would take shelter in Ron's room.

Finally, a week before September 1st, Harry made his decision.

Neville was slowly passing on the Hogwarts Express Platform, ignoring the students that were looking at him and laughing at his behaviour.

Taking a letter out of his pocket, he reread it for the thousand times to be sure he had not missed something.

_Dear Neville,_

_I'm happy to know that you're coming to Hogwarts for the first semester to finish your 7__th__ year. Of course I will be there also. I still have half my 6__th__ year to finish and my 7__th__ year to start. I will actually be very busy and I might lack spare time. _

_I hope to see you in the Hogwarts Express. Maybe the first one to arrive can reserve seats for the other. _

_xxx_

_Ginny_

_PS: I have a big surprise for you, just wait and see._

Neville, being a curious person, was interested by Ginny's surprise and instead of waiting for her in a compartment, he had been on the platform for 10 minutes.

A soft touch on his forearm startled him out of his thoughts. A small dirty-blonde girl with big blue eyes was looking him.

"Good morning, Neville." Said Luna examining him with great attention.

Neville looked at her for a while before answering "Good morning, Luna."

"Are you okay?" she asked concern in her voice.

He lifted his eyebrow "Err, I'm well."

"Are you sure? You're not suffering from 'Bougeotis'? My father says that it's spreading fast." She pursued.

Neville looked at her puzzled. "What's that?"

Luna just answered as if it was a common thing. "It's a disease cause by Romanian Piping Ants, causing your foot to move without your knowledge. This summer we have been invaded by those ants and since then a lot of people have been suffering from this disease. Everything was explained in the August issue of the Quibber."

Neville moved his hand in a negative manner "No, no, no, I'm not sick" he added, "Actually I'm waiting for Ginny. She said she has a surprise."

Luna just nodded knowingly "Oh, she told you too. Can I wait with you?" she finished.

Neville nodded and restarted his passing.

Luna just stood there, studying him and smiling in a greeting manner at those who were making fun of the strange couple.

Ten minutes later, Ginny suddenly appeared in front of them and Neville stopped immediately colliding into poor Luna.

"Good morning to you" said Ginny greeting with a smile that half reached her eyes.

"Good morning" answered Luna for both Neville and her.

Neville reached immediately for Ginny's arm "We're waiting for you!" he exclaimed

Ginny smiled a little at her friend's behaviour. "I thought I told you to wait for me in the train?"

Neville let go of her arm. "Yeah but I wanted to know the surprise as soon as you arrive and Luna has been waiting with me" he answered sheepishly.

"Well, Neville is indeed very curious." Said a low voice behind Ginny.

"Harry!" cried Neville looking at the black-haired teenager with a wide smile who had appeared behind Ginny.

Neville threw himself into the arms of a startled Harry who had not forecasted this reaction from his shy friend.

"We have decided to go to Hogwarts to finish our 7th Year," added a female voice next to Harry.

"Hermione!" shouted Neville before moving to hug her.

Ron caught Neville's arm and glared at him. "Don't try!" he growled with a dangerous voice and air of propriety stopping effectively Neville several inches from Hermione.

"Ron, don't be such a mood breaker! Neville is a friend," exclaimed Hermione between anger and repressed joy.

Luna just stood there looking happily at those she considered her friends.

"Now, that Neville said his greeting," cut in Ginny with a rather annoyed tone, "we should move or else all compartments are going to be taken."

Neville looked at Harry with a questionable look but Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

With that the six friends got on the train and went looking for a compartment to sit in.

It took them five minutes to find an almost empty compartment.

A svelte girl was sitting alone looking at nothing through the window.

"Hello, can we sit here?" asked gently Harry.

The young girl jolted and turned around to look at him.

She could not have been more than sixteen with raven hair and mesmerising grey eyes and ivory skin. She seemed not to be an overly happy girl. She was good-looking with an air of false pride but her eyes were showing deep sadness and Harry immediately felt drawn to her. She reminded him of something or someone but he could not point out what or who.

She nodded and turned back to the window.

Harry moved into the compartment slowly followed by the others.

After some movements and trunks ordering, they all sat down. Hermione sat down next to the window in front of the new girl, Ron at her right side. Harry sat down next to Ron, Neville in front of him. Ginny sat down between the new girl and Neville and Luna next to Neville.

Immediately after sitting down, Luna pulled out the newest edition of the Quibber and disappeared behind it.

The others looked at each other not knowing what to do when finally Hermione coughed a little, drawing the attention of the new girl back on the compartment and its occupants.

"Hello. My name is Hermione and this is Ron, Harry Ginny, Neville and Luna." She said to the girl pointing out each person as she said the name.

The new girl stared at each one as if noticing for the first time that they were there.

"I know who are. Everyone in Hogwarts knows." She finally said

Her voice was low and barely audible. Harry had to prick up his ears to hear what she had said.

"What's your name?" asked Hermione

"Alainn." She said in a murmur before turning back her head towards the window ending the semblance of a conversation.

"Eh, what's your house?" asked still Hermione in a rather annoying way. Alainn feigned not to hear her question.

"Hermione! Don't be such an hassle." Said Ginny telling her off firmly with a look saying 'she doesn't want to talk, don't force her'

Hermione stayed quiet with a cross look on her face. Ron patted her hand in an appeasing manner but she just glared at him and in a protective reflex he turned to Harry.

The compartment was silent. Hermione was reading a book, her anger slowly reducing. Ginny and Neville were playing Exploding Cards and Harry and Ron were playing chess. Luna was totally immerged in her newspaper, glancing from time to time at her neighbours. Alainn was still looking outside deep in her thoughts.

Suddenly the door burst open and a small girl stood in the doorframe.

"Alainn, you should have seen that!" exclaimed the girl with a loud voice.

Then she noticed the others and started to blush.

"Sorry I didn't know that they were other people in here," she added with an embarrassed voice

The new girl had long and straight strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was already wearing her school robe and a shining badge on her chest indicating that she was a Prefect. She was holding the door tightly with her right hand to keep her from falling right into Luna's lap. The gesture was hazardous because her wand was in this hand and was on the verge of breaking. Still her left hand had not left the small pocket in her school robe where it was hidden.

"I suppose you're Alainn's friend?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm Valentine Driscol, fifth year Gryffindor" she said with enthusiasm

"I'm.." started Harry

"Oh, I know who you are, all of you." Said Valentine cutting Harry up.

"You are a pretty famous group in Hogwarts." She added with a smile

"That's what Alainn said earlier." Answered Harry with an awkward smile

"You have succeeded in making her talk!" Valentine exclaimed, "Congratulation; she hardly talk with me and I'm her best friend so with unknown person…" she trailed on

"How did you know each other?" Asked Ginny curious about how such an energetic and open girl can be friend with such a withdrawn girl.

"Potion class, first year. Some things are meant to be." She answered her tone suddenly turning cold. A shadow passed through her eyes and her face became dim for a second before resuming her past cheerfulness.

Harry noticed the mixed emotions on Valentine's face but choose to ignore it.

"You can sit next to your friend. I think Neville and Luna can move a little to let you sit." Said Harry.

Valentine let go of the doorframe and closed the door with a flick of her wand before moving next to her friend.

During this whole process, Alainn had barely acknowledged her best friend's presence. She looked at her with a smile when Valentine sat down.

Harry was suddenly amazed at how a smile could change a whole face. Before Alain was looking rather fierce and frightening but now she was just like a normal teenage girl and a nice young girl.

Valentine immediately started to speak in a murmur to her friend. Alainn was listening attentively, her eyes fixed on her friend. She was barely talking but was nodding from time to time. Soon the two girls were engrossed in their conversation. Harry could only hear some words but could not make out what they were saying even if he had tried to listen. It was as if the two friends were in their own world and no longer conscious of being in a compartment full of people.

As the ride kept on, silence came down upon the compartment.

The rain pulled to a stop as the night started to fall on Hogsmeade. Soon the platform was filled with the students leaving the train and heading for the castle.

When Harry and his friends left the compartment, he turned back. Alainn and Valentine were still there, sitting in the back. He lifted his eyebrow at them.

"We are waiting a little that most people have left." Said Valentine with a smile.

As soon as they get out of the train, a familiar voice could be heard from the far end of the platform. "first year, this way"

Harry turned around and spotted Hagrid. He waved at him before being pulled to the carriage by the mob.


	5. Chapter 5 And a new year started

_The Sorting Hat song had been made by Girldetective85 from the HarryPotterfanfiction Forum. Thank you very much for the beautiful song. _

Chapter V And a new year started

Students were slowly filling the Great Hall. Harry and his friends were heading to the Gryffindor tables at the far end of the Hall. Students were murmuring as they passed next to them. Harry tried to ignore them but the constant pointing was becoming annoying.

Next to the Ravenclaw table he waved goodbye to Luna. He finally sat down in the middle of his table between Ron and Neville and tried to keep a low profile.

He spotted Dean and Seamus a little farer away and they acknowledged him with a nod.

The last students finally entered the Hall and Harry spotted Valentine and Alainn as the last ones to enter. He followed them with his eyes until the two girls sat down as the far end of the Gryffindor table. Nobody had spoke to her during that time. Harry felt bad when he saw the people next to them turned slightly away from them when they sat down.

Harry turned his head towards the teacher trying to spot the new teachers. Professor McGonagall was sitting in the middle of the table, in professor Dumbledore's old spot. The armchair had been changed towards a smaller one but the spot still gave an air of authority. Professor McGonagall was chatting with Professor Slughorn who was sitting at her right side. There were three new teachers, all women. Harry wondered what they were teaching. The one sitting at the end of the table was a stern looking woman in her late thirties. She had short dark hair with violet highlights under the candles light. Her water blue eyes were scrutinizing the students before her. Those who were looking at her were shivering under her gaze. She was certainly not the person you would want as your enemy.

The other two women were happily chatting with Professor Sprout. One of them was a short woman in her late thirties with long chestnut-brown hair and dark eyes hidden behind oblong classes. She had a kind smile and seems very friendly. The last woman was an old strict witch. She had her grey hair combed in a tight French pleat but she had a friendly attitude that drew others to her.

The only missing teacher was Professor Flitwick. "Maybe the new Deputy Head Minister" thought Harry with a feeling of pride for the tiny cheerful charm teacher.

He spotted Hagrid entering the Hall and sitting down at the table. The First years had arrived. The sorting will soon begin.

The murmurs and glances in the Hall were starting to get on Harry's nerves when professor McGonagall suddenly stood up and with one stern look enforced the silence into the Hall.

The door next to the entrance opened and Professor Flitwick entered followed by terrified first years.

When Harry looked back at the table the Sorting Hat was there on the usual three feet stool. It was amazing how the Sorting Hat had magically repaired itself over the summer. It was as old and crumpled as before but it was still the Sorting Hat.

"Good Evening to you all" came the amplified voice of Professor McGonagall. "Before the sorting takes place, I want to say that I am very pleased to see you here tonight. Being here again, in the Hogwarts we all know and love is a real pleasure and I'm sure you all feel the same."

Some growls could be heard from the various tables. Professor McGonagall's lips twitched slightly in a shadow of a smile.

"Now I will let the Sorting Hat expressed the feeling of us all."

Silence, once again, filled the great Hall until the singing voice of the Sorting Hat entered everyone's ears.

_A thousand years ago or more_

_When I was newly made,_

_Four wizards founded Hogwarts School_

_To younger wizards aid._

_Lord Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_A duo brave and true_

_Bright Ravenclaw and Slytherin -_

_A cunning pair, those two._

_At first a group of loyal friends_

_Who pledged a vow lifelong_

_They fell out over different views,_

_O'er what was right and wrong._

_A struggle of might and power_

_That crippled Hogwarts School_

_The friendship of four Founders lost_

_Through differences most cruel._

_No power is worth division,_

_Strength stems from unity;_

_Together we stand much taller_

_In the battle to be free._

_A concept understood by all_

_The heroes who gave lives_

_To conquer hate and prejudice_

_To prove goodness survives._

_Remember those who battled on_

_That endless night in May_

_To ensure the right for freedom_

_And equality always._

_Like long-awaited sun from rain_

_Let hope and memory shine_

_Let Hogwarts School open to all_

_And open for all time!_

As everyone clapped, Harry noticed that the first years were standing awkwardly in the middle of the Hall. With a smile he remembered his own nervousness for his sorting, a long time ago.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and started calling names.

Andry Emmeline was the first student sorted into Hufflepuff. Blake Mortimer was sorted into Slytherin while Borty Calvin became a new Hufflepuff. The first student sorted into Gryffindor was Flaherty Joan. Harry and the others cheered loudly as the small young redhead girl made her way towards the table with a reassured look and an awkward smile.

Slowly the queue of First years was reducing and Harry started to doze off. His stomach was rumbling furiously protesting against the waiting time. Suddenly a name pulled him out his torpor.

"Murray Alix". He had already heard that name but for the sake of it he could not remember when and where.

A small chubby brown-haired girl walked to the stage and Professor Flitwick put the Sorting Hat on her head. After a while, the Sorting Hat shouted Ravenclaw. Harry saw the small girl emerged from underneath with a radiant smile, she waved at someone from the teacher's table before heading toward the acclaiming Ravenclaw table.

"Murray Arthur"

Surprised at hearing the same surname, Harry turned his head to see a small dark-haired boy following the path towards the sorting hat. After being sorted into Gryffindor, the small boy looked at the teacher's table too and then at his sister. Harry followed with his eyes the boy as he made his way towards Gryffindor's table. His gaze came to a halt as it felt upon Alainn. She was staring at Arthur Murray with such intensity that he wondered how she had manage not to pierced a hole in the boy's head or scared the hell out of him yet.

After the last first year, a girl named Wilson Ella was sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall rose fro her seat and she eyed the students in front of her.

Her voice was powerful as she spoke. "I know that you must all been starving but before we enjoy the wonderful food, I would like to introduce our new teachers."

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly when several students made growl noises. She restored her usual stern composure and her strong voice resonated in the silent Great Hall.

"As all of you have noticed I am now the Headmistress of the school. Thus, I no longer am the Head of Gryffindor House. So I shall start by introducing our new Head of Gryffindor House. Please have a warm welcome to our new Head of House, Professor Trudy Dearborn. She will also teach the Defence Against the Dark Arts class."

As those words the stern looking woman at the far end of the table rose from her seat. The warm applause that had started after Professor McGonagall's speech suddenly came to a stop as the new teacher eyed the students. She bowed her head a little still conveying a threatening aura. Professor Trudy Dearborn was a scary teacher and she seemed eager to maintain that fear. She sat back on her chair and Professor McGonagall coughed a little to draw back the student's attention to herself.

Once everyone's eyes were upon her again, she presented the second teacher.

"Now I would like for you to meet our new Transfiguration teacher. She was a former ministry worker but she had gladly accepted my offer. I hope that you will behave well in her class. Please have a warm welcome to Professor Jenny Murray."

This time the applause was timid until the short witch from earlier rose to her feet. She bowed happily in front of the students and gave them a warm smile. The applause became more loudly after that.

Harry noticed that the young Arthur Murray was clapping his hands with enthusiasm. She might have been the one he had acknowledged at the teacher table earlier.

The third teacher introduced that day was the new teacher for Muggle Studies : Professor Paixpeople. She was the old strict lady that Harry had seen talking with Professor Murray.

Once the presentations were over, Professor McGonagall announced the starting of dinner. Happy exclamations erupted in the Hall and soon students were engrossed in the delicious dishes in front of them.

Harry was eating some mashed potatoes when he noticed that Ginny who was sitting in front of him was not eating. She was fixing the teacher table with an intense gaze. He tried to catch Hermione's eyes but she was so into eating that she didn't notice.

After a while, Harry elbowed her in the ribs. Hermione jolted on her seat and looked at him puzzled.

Harry pointed out at Ginny with his head. Hermione turned her head towards her friend and following her gaze she looked at the teacher table.

Ginny was staring at Professor Dearborn. Hermione nudged her and the young witch snapped back into reality.

Hermione looked at her questioningly.

Ginny shrugged. "I know her." she simply said, "I've seen her somewhere before."

She picked up her forks and took a bit. " I can't remember where though." She finished.

After dinner the new Head Girl and Head Boy, a girl from Hufflepuff and a boy from Ravenclaw that Harry have never seen before, called the prefects to lead the students to their houses.

When Harry entered the Gryffindor Tower for the first time since the end of the war, he felt a strong sense of warm. He was at home.

He walked towards the boys' dormitories and entered his room.

A new room had been magically added to the tower to overcome the growing number of Seventh Year students. Harry and Ron would be sharing their room with Neville and Seamus until Christmas and the end of their NEWTs. After that, there will only be the two of them and Dean.

This room was similar to their old one and Harry Potter's four posters bed was waiting for him in its corner, his trunk at the bottom.

Harry sat down on his bed and stared at the familiar room while his old classmates entered it.

It was as if nothing had happened last year, as if there was not a year gap between the last time he had been in this room, as if he had lost nothing, as if his life was not devoid of purpose, as if he still had Voldemort to track down.

After all that had happened, he was finally home.

A New Year at Hogwarts had begun.


End file.
